


"What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, "What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”





	"What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

You smiled as you heard the rumbling of Juice’s Harley pulling into the driveway. You stirred the rice once more before pulling away from the stove and walking over towards the fridge. You pulled out a beer and then grabbed a mug from the cabinet, tilting the glass and pouring the beer in. He walked in just as you finished pouring and scraped off the foam into the sink. You placed the beer down in its regular place on the dining room table, turning back around to keep an eye on the food.

“Hi baby.”

You could hear as he picked up the beer, the sound of his large gulps making you smile. He placed down the mug nearly half empty and strode up to you, wrapping his arms around your waist from the back.

**_“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”_ **

You smiled in his arms and moved your head to the side a bit so he could see. He rested his chin on your shoulder and peered into the various pots on the stove.

“I’ve got rice, pot roast in the crockpot and some bacon wrapped asparagus in that pan over there.”

He groaned in your ear, the sound making you chuckle.

“You hungry?”

“Starving. I was just about to sit and eat the salad you made me for lunch when Jax told me and Tig to go down to Lodi. How much longer ‘til this is done?”

“About 30 minutes. I just have to leave it alone now, let it finish cooking.”

He nodded and grabbed your hand, grabbing the rest of his beer as well and pulling you to sit on the couch with him. You went to sit next to him, but he gently pushed you to the other side of the couch. You sat with a pout and he hushed you, placing his beer next to him on the coffee table before grabbing your legs and pulling them into his lap. He began to run his hands up your legs, massaging your calves and ankles. He smiled at the satisfied moan that you let out as you closed your eyes.

“I know you were standing for a while. You’re always sore after standing the whole evening to make that meal.”

He continued to massage down your ankles, grabbing your right foot and using his thumbs to press the instep. His fingers continued to work their magic along your feet, pulling at your toes and relieving every bit of tension you had built up over the last few hours. When he was done, he simply pulled you closer, absentmindedly running his hands along your knees and thighs, his eyes trained on the TV. Your eyes began to close under his ministrations, the shrill sound of the timer going off causing you to groan.

“Stay, I’ll serve us.”

You smiled and he returned it, leaning down to kiss your knee before grabbing your legs and moving them off his lap to stand and get your dinner.


End file.
